The Good Dinosaur Bloopers
by OhXUnikittyandBlytheFan
Summary: What would really happen if The Good Dinosaur had bloopers? This fic has blooper reels during the recording of the film.
1. Bloopers 1

**Hey guys, I just saw The Good Dinosaur and it was a pretty great film. But this idea came up to me: What if The Good Dinosaur had outtakes?** **This fic will have the bloopers reel during the recordings of the film.**

Blooper 1:

Poppa Henry gets mad at Buck.

Poppa Henry: Arlo!

Buck: Wha...? My name is not Arlo.

Everyone laughs

Blooper 2:

Arlo: HELP!

Then, the t-Rexes turn around, but not before Poppa Henri is with them, then Nash and Ramsey notice him.

Nash: Ack! You nearly gave me a heart attack!

Director (Peter Sohn): CUT! Henry, you're not supposed to appear until the scene where Arlo dreams.

Henry: Sorry...

Blooper 3:

(Take 1)

Arlo is running with Spot, till he trips over on the pile of Buffalo dung

Arlo: Ugh!

(Take 2)

Arlo is running, but with Vivian (in place of Spot/scrapped character).

Arlo: We're almost there, S- *sees Vivian* Ah! Vivian?!

Vivian: Hey, Arlo!

Director: Cut!

Blooper 4:

Arlo shoves Lurleane and Pervis off Butch

Pervis: Aw shoot! *pulls tooth out* That was my favorite tooth!

Lurleane gets up, but somehow, forgets her line.

Lurleane: What was my line again?

Everybody laughs

Director: "I'm gonna love ending you!"

Lurleane: Sorry! *laughing* I gotta remember that line!

Blooper 5:

(Take 1)

While rounding up the Longhorns, Nash accidentally lets out a huge fart.

Nash: Sorry, must be from the chili cheese dog I had for lunch.

Director: *groans*

Ramsey: *holding her nose* Nash! Your fart smells like a dirty bacon from the junkyard that was vomited by a skunk!

(Take 2)

While rounding up the Longhorns, Butch steps on Buffalo dung

Butch: Ugh! Whoever did it, clean it up now!

Director: I'll clean it up for you.

Blooper 6:

Arlo is running away from the Pteroactyls, but then comes to a very slow turtle.

Turtle: I... Am... Hurrying... Up...

Arlo: *groans*

Director: Cut! Ok, how did this wild turtle get here?!

Blooper 7:

Butch (being Nash) is fooling with Ramsey.

Butch: No, your bubble is you! *attacks till Nash (being Butch) came)*

Nash (being Butch): Nash! Leave your sister's bubble alone!

Laughter is heard.

Blooper 8:

(Take 1)

Spot approaches with a pizza, 2 eels and a lasagna.

Arlo: Wha?

Everybody: *laughing*

(take 2)

After Spot appears with berries, Poppa Henry appears out of nowhere.

Henry: Surprise!

Arlo and Spot: *sees Henry and they laugh*

Henry joins in.

Director: *facepalms* Ugh!

Blooper 9:

Arlo and Spot is hiding from Lurleane

Lurleane: Mommy's home. I brought you some Mountain Dew Baja Blasts!

Arlo: Wha? *takes the Baja Blast* Thanks?

Everyone laughs

Blooper 10:

While Arlo is doing his chore, A baby Arlo appears.

Arlo: *screams*

Baby Arlo: *giggles cutely and cuddles Arlo*

Arlo: What's my baby me doing here?

Director: Cut! Baby Arlo, you do not appear for the rest of the film!

Baby Arlo: *cries*

Director: *worried* Don't cry, Baby Arlo, you'll be fine!

 **Well, that's all for Chapter 1, if everyone likes it, I can do Chapter 2!**


	2. Bloopers 2

**Hey guy So! This is my part 2 of the outtakes! Enjoy!**

(Blooper 11)

Poppa Henry: ARLO!

Then, a fake spider scares Henry.

Henry: AHHHH! *runs away in fear*

Arlo: Poppa? *sees a spider* AHHH! *realizes the spider's fake and it belongs to Buck, angry* BUCK!

It made the director laugh.

(Blooper 12)

(Take 1)

Poppa Henry takes a final look at Arlo, but then, a fish is threw into his face instead of the flood.

This made everyone laugh.

(Take 2)

Poppa Henry looks at Arlo for the last time, then he farts.

Everyone: Ugh!

(Blooper 13)

While Arlo and the T-Rexes confront the Velociraptors, we see Forrest Woodbush making funny faces. This make the director laugh.

Arlo: Huh? What did I do?

Arlo then notices Forrest and everybody laughs.

(Blooper 14)

Arlo falls and goes to the Red-snake,but for some reason, Pervis stops the snake.

Arlo: Wha...?

Director: Cut! Pervis, you are supposed to appear later and not now, and you are supposed to be the minor antagonist!

Pervis: Sorry.

(Blooper 15)

While doing a naming contest

Arlo: Stinky!

Forrest: Spot!

Arlo: Hey! That's my line!

Forrest: Sorry.

(Blooper 16)

Thunderclap: Your critter is yours!

Instead of eating the critter, he pridefully gives the critter to Arlo.

Arlo: Wow! You really are a find and rescue guy.

Director: That was beautiful... But we still have to cut it.

Thunderclap: Aw come on!

His statement makes everyone laughs.

(Blooper 17)

While running to the T-rexes, Rex and Trixie are taking places of Nash and Ramsey.

Director: Cut! Where's Nash and Ramsey?!

Rex: They're taking a vacation, you gave the vacation to them, remember?

Director: Oh yeah, now I remember. We'll continue doing the production after they come back.

(The director is nice)

(Blooper 18)

Butch is finishing his story.

Butch: I took a bath in my own blood. *smilies; then farts* Wha? *laughs*

(Blooper 19)

(Take 1)

Nash and Ramsey comes to Arlo, but instead of Ramsey picking him up, Nash swallows him.

Nash: Ugh.

Arlo: AW COME ON!

Nash barfs out Arlo.

Arlo: Ew. Nash spit.

(Take 2)

Nash and Ramsey comes to Arlo, but they trip over.

Ramsey: Ow...

(Blooper 20)

The Buffaloes got up during the Velociraptor fight and instead of running, they start to dance.

Butch: Wha..?

Nash: *WTF face*

The Velociraptors: What happened?

Arlo: *same face as Nash's*

Then, it made everybody laugh almost to death till the director stopped the Buffaloes.

Director: Ok, that's enough.

 **End of Part 2. The third and final part is coming.**


	3. Bloopers 3 (Final)

**This is it. The third and final part of the outtakes. Enjoy!**

(Blooper 21)

(Take 1)

Arlo wakes up, finding out he is lost.

Arlo: Momma?

Then, he sees the Velociraptor rustlers relaxing in the river.

Arlo: What the heck?

Bubbha: *drinking a 7up* Howdy!

Arlo laughs.

Director: Why, guys, why?

(take 2)

Arlo wakes up, finding he is lost, but he sees Poppa Henry.

Poppa Henry: Hello!

Director: Why?!

(Blooper 22)

Bubbha: Howdy!

Arlo gets scared and then falls from a rock.

Arlo: I'm okay...

The Velociraptor laughs

(Blooper 23)

Forrest Woodbush came out of the forest, then snores.

(Blooper 24)

Bubbha: And what do we do with trespassers, Earl? *phone rings* Hold on. *picks up; on phone* Hello? Pa, I told you NOT to call me, we're in the middle of recording.

Earl comes, shakes his head in annoyance and blocks the camera.

Earl: Cut.

(Blooper 25)

Henry: Come on! We're finishing the job right now!

Then, before they cross the fence, they caught Forrest Woodbush sleeping.

Director: Cut! I'll get Forrest coffee.

(Blooper 26)

Arlo and Spot sees the tops of the pterodactyls, but the music scratches as we see Poppa Henry, Nash, Earl and Forrest Woodbush making funny faces, Spot was the first one to notice them and laugh.

Arlo: What's so funny?

Arlo then notices them and laughs hard.

Then, the crew laughs.

Director: Augh! I give up.

(Blooper 27)

Pervis and Lurleane were caught on mouth by Butch, but he accidentally throws them at the camera.

Director: Cut! Really, Butch?! *the director picks up the camera, as he is revealed to be a calm velociraptor)

(Blooper 28)

(Take 1)

Henry sees the flood.

Henry: Run, Libby!

Arlo: Uh, Libby's at home, pa.

Director: Cut!

(Take 2)

Henry sees the flood.

Henry: Run, Arlo!

Then, Buck throws the paint balloons at Henry and Arlo.

Henry: Huh?! *sees Buck* BUCK! You're grounded for a week!

Buck: *groans* At least my prank worked good...

(Blooper 29)

Arlo sees the rushes on the long grasses, then it turns out to be the Rustler's grandparents

Ed (Bubbha's grandfather): Howdy!

Arlo: Ack!

Ack (Earl's grandfather): Hey, that's my name, don't blur it out.

Rey (Pervis's grandmother): Aw, you are the cutest Apatosaurus I ever saw.

Arlo: Uh... Thanks?

The camera goes to the Rustles, who are completely annoyed.

Bubbha (annoyed): Can we please cut this scene? Our grandparents are ruining it.

Director: Sure.

Pervis: *looking at screen, annoyed* Actors and actresses, never EVER bring your grandparents on set.

(Blooper 30; the final blooper)

Arlo rushes to save Spot... Till he fails and fall to the ocean.

Arlo: Aw man!

Arlo got out of the water and everyone laughs.

Director: Epic fail, Arlo, epic fail.

(End of Blooper Reel)

 **That's it, fans. That's all the bloopers. What is your favorite blooper(s) for the whole reel? Place them in the reviews! Thanks for reading! Plus, read my new fic, Blythe and Poppa Henry (Find it in the crossovers part and find "Littlest Pet Shop")**


End file.
